


The Agnapolis Cold

by rockinellie



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Body Swap AU, M/M, multiple characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:31:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockinellie/pseuds/rockinellie
Summary: Body swap AU where it is contagious. First Syo/Natsuki, then Otoya/Tokiya and finally Ren/Masato.





	1. Natsuki and Syo

**Author's Note:**

> Silly fun. I've never written Syo, Natsuki, or Tokiya before outside of a small notebook I keep for ideas and outlines at work. Please have fun and enjoy. :)
> 
> Also I know many people spell his name 'Shou' but I play the rhythm game and in mine it spells it 'Syo' so it's habit sorry!

The light filtered through the open window, and for the first time, it woke Syo up. Sitting up, the boy looked around, his blankets pooled around his waist. Only these weren’t his blankets. And this was not his bed. It was too big and too low, and when he glanced over he saw his own bed. Syo jumped out of the bed, and immediately fell, his legs misjudging how far he needed to jump, and he crumpled in a ball on the ground. Groaning, he sat up, rubbing his head. The room was blurry, and now with his fingers in his hair he could feel his normally pin-straight hair was curling gently around his fingers. Syo clambered to his feet, heart pounding, and ran for the mirror in the bathroom. To his horror, the gaze that met his was not his at all. Instead of being himself he was, it appeared, Natsuki.

Well, shit.

Syo considered all the possibilities and settled on two possible scenarios: magic or a dream. After all, Cecil had been a cat so who knew anymore what was possible. Quietly, Syo made his way back to the bedroom and peered into his own bed. His own body slept deeply, sprawled out, looking quite attractive (if he did say so himself). Reaching over, Syo gave himself a slight shake. 

A soft sigh and the other boy sat up, puzzled. “Wh-?” His eyes widened in alarm, “Who are you?”

“Uh,” Syo started at Natsuki’s voice coming from himself, “Syo. Are you Natsuki?”

There was a pause and finally he said, “Yes.” 

Quickly he climbed over the side, letting a little surprised noise when he dropped to the ground. Syo did suppose it would be a surprise when clearly Natsuki could see clear into his bed. A shout from the bathroom startled Syo, who was waiting patiently for him. He cleared the room in a few strides, calling out Natsuki’s name before-

“I’m so CUTE!” Natsuki squealed, pressing his hands to his cheeks, a big grin on his face, “Syo! Look at me!”

“I see you,” Syo frowned, “Natsuki, listen-”

Natsuki ran back to their room, ducking under Syo’s arm, and started rifling through Syo’s drawers, “I’m going to look so cute today.”

“No,” Syo reached around him, closing the drawer. Natsuki swiveled around to look up at him, still smiling with a tilt of his head. “You can’t wear anything cutesy, Natsuki. You need to pretend to be me.”

“Why?”  
“If we go claiming we’re each other, the others are going to think we’re playing a joke or sick or something.So we’ve got to pretend to be each other until we can fix it. I’m thinking we’ll talk to Cecil, he’s the least likely to-Natsuki.”

Natsuki had pulled the drawer open again, picking up a cute shirt he had gifted Syo. He looked back up, smiling happily, “I’ll only be as cute as you, Syo, until we fix it! Can’t I make you super cute?”

“No. Stop playing around, Natsuki. Go pick an outfit for me-your body. Not my body. Go, I’ll pick out clothes for mine. That way they don’t think we’re acting weird. And you’ve got to act like /me/. So none of...that.” He gestured a bit at Natsuki. “No gushing over how cute I am or anything. And no touching everyone!” 

Natsuki laughed, “But Syo! I don’t know if I can control myself!”

“So then I’ll be forced to pick you up and carry you away from everyone.”

“You can’t-”

“We switched bodies, so yes, I can pick you up.” Syo said, sighing softly, “Please play along, Natsuki.”

He considered this, looking thoughtful, before nodding and moving to get clothes for Syo to wear. “Syo, if we’re doing that then you’ll have to be affectionate with everyone, not just me! I find Ai cute, and Reiji is cute, and I love to give everyone hugs!” He smiled brightly over at Syo, who had set an outfit out for Natsuki to wear. “So don’t forget! And you’ve got to tell things that are cute how cute they are in case they don’t know!”

Syo frowned, scratching his neck, looking at the wall, “Yeah, okay. Get dressed, let’s see what the others are up.”

The walk downstairs was strange. Natsuki was trying to look like Syo, so he was pouting a bit and furrowing his brows. When Syo had asked why he was looking so mad, he cheerfully told him he always looked cranky! Syo was, despite promising to try, still not happy enough to be Natsuki. Being sick would have been easier, but they needed to talk with Cecil.

Starish was sitting in the practice room, broken off into small groups. Otoya was sitting with Tokiya and Cecil, and Masato was having a heated conversation with an amused Ren. Immediately the two newcomers were strange, to Syo, as immediately upon entering he heard his own voice ring out, and his eyes snapped down to Natsuki.

“Hi guys!” Natsuki cried, clasping his hands together. “Today is so nice! Can we practice outdoors?”  
Everyone kind of glanced at each other, and Ren was the first to break the silence, “Sure, Shorty. You’re in a good mood, huh?” 

Natsuki was puzzled by this nickname and opened his mouth to ask what he meant when Syo clamped his hand on his shoulder. A glance up reminded Natsuki that they were trying to be incognito. He laughed a little, looking caught and guiltily at Syo before saying to Ren, “Uh-yeah I had a nice rest. Nothing like-uh-sleep! To reinvigorate you! Now we have to work hard! Because-” He paused, thoughtful, tapping his cheek before beaming, “we’re men! And it’s manly to be good at your job!” 

It took all of Syo’s willpower not to kill Natsuki right then and there. The only reason he was safe was because, sadly, Natsuki was in Syo’s body.

“Right,” Ren said, looking amused. “No doubt about that. Let's’ get to work then.”

Syo really didn’t like the knowing look Ren tossed to Tokiya, who then tossed it back to Masato, who only smiled in response. What did those three know that made this sort of behavior from him acceptable? 

Practice was hard. No, well, not usually. Not like this. Not like how he smacked Ren in his side with enough force to knock the boy to the floor. Not like how Natsuki struggled to look fluid as he exerted too much control over his limbs. The other members of Starish, bless them, didn’t seem to mind too much outside of Ren’s teasing jabs that Natsuki was too eager to hold him. But still, Syo could sense that they were relieved when it was over. But by the time the two looked around, Cecil was gone. Together they searched the mansion for him, finally finding him sitting in a window sill doing some studying. 

“Oh hey guys!” Cecil said happily, smiling brightly.

“Cecil-” Syo started, but Natsuki ran for him, grabbing his hands, knocking his book to the floor. Syo scooped it up, setting the book down on the sill as Natsuki exclaimed.

“Cecil! We’ve been looking everywhere for you! We’re so happy we found you! We’ve got a problem and we need you!”

Cecil was surprised, to say the least, but his little concerned expression gave way to a bright smile almost immediately. “Oh, okay!”

Together, they sat on either side of Cecil and explained the going-on’s of their day so far. Cecil seemed, annoyingly, unsurprised. Eventually at the end he let out a little laugh and said, happily, that he knew what was wrong.

“Oh yeah! This is probably my fault. This is as common as a cold back in Agnapolis. Sorry guys!” Cecil’s laughter died suddenly as Syo’s face scrunched up in a glare. “Ah, it should only last a few days at most.”

“Days? As in more than one?” Syo demanded, while Natsuki let out a cry of joy. “Natsuki, you still can’t dress me up cute.”

Natsuki whined, “Why not? If it’s days, maybe we can just tell everyone what’s going on!”

“No!” Syo grabbed his hair, his cheeks coloring with pink, “No. They can’t know-they’re going to ask us weird questions like how we showered or how we got dressed or-or all kinds of things.”

“Huh? Why would they ask all that?”

“Ren will. And probably Reiji if he finds out. I don’t want to talk about it, I just want my body back. Isn’t there a way to speed it up?”

Cecil shook his head, smiling apologetically. Syo groaned and Natsuki patted his shoulder.

“It’s okay,” Natsuki said gently, “Syo, it’ll work out. Don’t worry so much okay? We’ll get back to normal soon!”

Syo scooped him up, pulling the smaller boy into his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist, burying his face in his neck. “Natsuki, I want it back.” He mumbled, clinging to the smaller body. “I don’t want to be you. I never did.”

“I know.” Natsuki was stiff from the sudden loss of autonomy, and felt a pang of guilt-did Syo feel like this all the time? No wonder he was so cranky. But soon he was relaxing, stroking his hair gently. “It’s okay. We’ll get back to normal. It’s only temporary-”

“There you are!” 

Natsuki let out a small yelp as Syo’s sudden jumping to his feet knocked him clear to the floor. Curiously he looked up, taking in his own face, but covered in a pink blush and eyes wide in surprise.

“Otoya,” Syo said, voice too high. Natsuki stood up, rubbing his hip from the impact. 

“Hey guys!” Otoya said happily, not noticing anything amiss, “I need you, Syo! We got to work on our dance moves, I can’t get-no, not you, Natsuki. Sorry! I only need Syo! Let’s go!” And before either could protest, Otoya grabbed Syo’s hand and dragged him off. Well, shit.

Syo was draped across Natsuki’s bed, his hair damp from his shower, wearing pajama pants and a tank top he had found in a drawer of Natsuki’s. The glasses were discarded on a nightstand, as he stared idly at the ceiling and waited. Natsuki was out, still. Otoya was a perfectionist, sort of, and was constantly worried Starish was going to abandon him. So he worked too hard. He sat up when the door opened, an exhausted Natsuki stumbling into the room. He waved sleepily and stumbled into the bathroom, leaving Syo alone again. He woke up to a gentle shake.

“Natsu-”

“Are you okay?” 

“What?”

Natsuki was blushing, “It’s just-I mean, are you okay?”

“What do you mean?” Syo rubbed the sleep from his eyes, frowning. Natsuki looked away, pinker. “Uh, yes? You mean my body? Yeah, it’s fine?”

“You-okay. I’m going to bed.”

Syo was awake now, sitting up, “Hey, why do you ask?” His question was met by a nervous laugh and a wave of the hand. “No, wait.” He grabbed Natsuki’s wrist, liking the power to be able to stop him. No picking him up now, huh. “Natsuki?”

“You know, you just, uh-how do I say it…” Natsuki was pink now, then smiled a little, turning to look at him, “You’re very-mm-energetic.” Syo was pulling him back, smiling a bit, but confused mainly. Natsuki tried to pull away, but shuddered when Syo wrapped his arms around him again, wrapping around his waist. “Syo?”

“Time for bed?” Syo asked, burying his face in the back of Natsuki’s neck.

Natsuki was rigid, screwing his eyes shut, thinking fiercely of anything but the way his /own breath/ felt on this /strange body/. Weird, weird, weird. Why was Syo’s body so, so responsive? Natsuki had been surprised in the shower but now he was surprised by the response from, well, this was just weird. He wondered, briefly, if the body held physical responses for people it normally did? As in, did Syo find him hot, and therefore, since he was being touched by himself the body responded without his involvement? Ugh, confusing. Natsuki rested his hands on Syo’s. Syo pulled him back, rolling with him into Natsuki’s bed, snuggling into him like a pillow.

“Syo?” Natsuki asked, wiggling in the grip.

“Mm?” Syo hummed, his breath evening out.

“Do you want to kiss me?”

Syo sat up, looking alarmed, his curls framing surprised eyes. “What?”

Natsuki sat up, too quick for Syo to jump back, and planted a kiss on his mouth. The response in his body was immediate, a surge of warmth from his gut, the deep tingle to do more, more filling him up. Natsuki obliged, his hand pushing up Syo’s tank top, running his fingers over the bare flesh there, pushing up into the kiss. But before he could figure out what Syo’s body was asking for (for this was certainly something in the body itself and not Natsuki finding his own body hot), Syo was jumping back, face flaming, eyes wide.

“Natsuki!” Syo gasped, looking a mix of surprised, bewildered, and kind of wild with an emotion Natsuki couldn’t name. “What are you-you can’t just kiss people! That’s not even your body! Don’t be kissing people in my body!”

“You wanted it.” Natsuki said, certainy making his tone firm. He sat up, looking gentle, “I can feel it. When you grabbed me, your body responded immediately. How long?”

“What?”

“How long have you wanted more?” Natsuki asked, climbing out of the bed, advancing on Syo. It was a bit ridiculous since Syo was so much larger now, but he still backed up, eyes wild, hair frenzied from the way he was running his fingers through it. Syo was shaking, his eyes were anywhere but Natsuki’s face. “Syo?”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Syo pushed past, running for the door. “I have to go.”

“Syo, wait!” Natsuki was faster, now, and ran between him and the door, trying to prevent him from leaving. “How long?”

The room was closing in on him, Syo was choking, he needed out. Out and away. He needed to go back in time, to stop this nonsense from ever ruining his stupid life. For certainly that’s where this was going. Natsuki was clarifying this was real, and not a stupid fluke, and that it was consistent, and then he would be gone and Syo wasn’t sure what would happen to him. They were only on the second floor, maybe he could jump out the window. He turned around, looking at the windows, and Natsuki cut in.

“Syo, how long?”

“I don’t know!” Syo snapped, dropping into a crouch, hands in his hair, “Years! How long have we been friends?!”

Natsuki approached, Syo could hear it, and felt the gentle hand on his back. “It’s okay. I wish you would have told me, but…”

“What would I have said?” Syo demanded, looking up at him with teary eyes, “Hi I know you trust me and we’re really close but I love you and want more? Even though we’re both boys? Even though you like girls? Even though I know I don’t stand a chance? Yeah and then our friendship is ruined!”

“Nothing’s ruined,” Natsuki said gently, “It’s okay, Syo. Relax. Let’s go to bed, and talk in the morning. Maybe it will look better then.” He leaned down, kissing his head, “I kissed you. Or, well, I guess you kissed me!” He laughed, “But it was my intentions. I wanted to see if your body was reacting because it remembered feelings for me or if it was on me.”

Syo looked annoyed, but only brushed his eyes, “Yeah, okay. See you in the morning, then.”

“It’s not ruined. I promise, Syo. It’s okay.” Natsuki tugged on a curl playfully, “You’re so cute, even in my body! You worry so much. I can see you in my eyes, still. You make me cuter.”

“You’re cute, too.” 

“I know! But you’re cuter! That’s what I love about you.” And Natsuki leaned in, kissing his cheek. “Go to bed, Syo. We’ll talk it out when things look better.”

Things did look better in the morning, as Syo woke up in his own bed, with his own body. Delighted, he passed it off as a dream, hopping down from bed, and happily running to look in the mirror. Happy as a clam, he went about his morning routine, washing his face and brushing his hair before moving onto his teeth. Halfway through, the bathroom door opened, revealing a sleepy-looking Natsuki. Syo waved hello, but Natsuki’s greeting was a lot more personal: He draped himself over Syo, which wasn’t unusual. His cheek was on Syo’s head, both arms snaking around his waist. It was nice for things to be normal and not the hellish nightmare his dreams had implied they might be. Natsuki's’ hand gently pushed up Syo’s shirt, brushing his stomach gently. 

Freezing, Syo looked up, his eyes meeting Natsuki’s in the mirror while his cheeks burned red. Natsuki was smiling playfully. 

“Good morning, Syo.”

He spit his toothpaste out, wiping his mouth, letting out only half of Natsukis’ name before Natsuki pulled him around, picking him up and kissing him on the mouth.

“We’re back to normal,” Natsuki said, smiling at Syo, his hand snaking up the back of Syo’s shirt, “Isn’t that great?!”  
“Natsuki,” Syo managed, pushing at him, “Let me go!”

“But you’re so cute! And you said you wanted me!” Natsuki smiled, lowering him in for another kiss. “I don’t think anyone is as cute as you, Syo. Even when you’re not yourself! I can’t imagine anyone better! Let’s date!”

Syo was squirming something fierce, but Natsuki only nuzzled his neck, earning a gasp, “Natsuki, come on! Put me down! You have to take me on a date first you can’t get all handsy before!” 

“Okay, okay,” Natsuki relented, setting him down, “Then let’s go on a date! Want to go get ice cream?”

“It’s eight in the morning.”

“That’s great! They just opened!” 

“Okay, fine, but let me get dressed first.”

Natsuki clapped his hands, “Okay! Dress cute!” 

Grumbling, Syo moved away, figuring that well, hey. Things could have gone a lot worse and at least it wasn’t someone who wasn’t as close as he and Natsuki were! Like Otoya and Tokiya or Cecil and Camus! So at least there was that. And anyway, it wasn’t like it was contagious! So it should be good now. Plus, well, the added benefit of being able to try out dating Natsuki was nice. So, all’s well that ends well, he supposed.


	2. Tokiya and Otoya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing these two. I hope I did golden ray of sunshine Otoya good. I love him. Tokiya's okay, too.
> 
> A little more Ren and Masato in this chapter because I'm a slut for them. Also don't think too hard about this plot it's just for fun! IDK anything about Cecil or his homeland he's just the plot device sorry Cecil. At least he's not forced to swap bodies with Camus...
> 
> Enjoy!

Tokiya groaned from the vigorous shaking of his shoulder. Blindly he swatted at what he assumed was his roommate, rolling over into his pillow. The shaking did not stop, but now with both hands, and Tokiya made a sort of growling groaning noise before whipping around, blearily blinking up at his roommate. Immediately he noted that he was taller than he thought, and his hair looked weird, and it was still dark outside. The room was barely lit up.

“What?”

“Tokiya, I think I’m dying.”

Well, that was odd, the voice didn’t sound like Otoya at all. In fact, it sounded a lot like himself. Tokiya sat up, clicking on the lamp on his bedside table, and his eyes widened when it wasn’t Otoya at all-it was himself, leaning over his bed. No. Not his bed. Tokiya looked down, gasping a bit, as he realized everything was wrong. These weren’t his pajamas, or his bed, and he ran a hand in his hair, looking back up at his body. 

“Otoya?” He asked, wincing at his voice sounding so alien.

Tokiya’s body nodded, biting his lip, sitting down on the bed. “I think I’m dying. Everything is weird-I look like you, and you look like me. This has to be a stroke or something, right?”

“No,” Tokiya said slowly, frowning, “No, because I’m seeing the same thing. And the odds of both of us having strokes at the same time is low. I would imagine this is more like some magic nonsense. Or something. I’ve never heard of it, but neither have I heard of-”

Otoya cut him off, “Do you think we’re dying?”

Patting his shoulder, Tokiya softened a bit. “No, Otoya. It’s probably something temporary. I imagine, anyway. It’ll work out, okay?”

“I can’t pretend to be you,” Otoya whimpered right away, looking at Tokiya with big eyes. Although the sight was strange and odd since it was his own eyes that looked at Tokiya, and not Otoya’s. Not to mention he had never seen his own face look so sweet. All of it was odd, and Tokiya was quiet. Otoya continued, “I really can’t, Tokiya. You’re so serious and cool. I’ll mess it up.”

“I can’t be you either,” Tokiya said finally, smiling a bit, “You’re too happy and affectionate. So let’s tell the others we can’t make it practice.”

“What! No way!” Otoya cried, “We have to go!”

Laughing softly, Tokiya shrugged, “Do your best, then. I’ll do my best, okay, Toki?”

Otoya’s eyes widened and then he laughed before saying seriously, “Don’t call me Toki, Otoya.”

“Good, let’s get ready.” 

Neither thought much about it, getting their own clothing out of their drawers, until Tokiya looked up and saw his body starting to pull on one of Otoya’s shirts. He called out, and then Otoya laughed and handed him the clothes he’d picked out, and switching, they dressed in companionable silence before heading out. Tokiya had many rules. Not many, actually, quite a lot. Too many. Drink enough water, don’t eat any junk, make sure he kept good posture, no really, drink enough water. No sports drinks. No soda. Otoya wasn’t sure he could actually keep up with it all. In fact, he was kind of counting down the moments to when he could slip away and hang out with his friends so he didn’t have to worry about it anymore. As soon as they entered the room, Otoya bounded away from Tokiya, trying to keep his walk cool and relaxed, but he was certain he was botching it. 

“Hi guys,” Otoya said in his best impersonation of Tokiya, looking as serious as possible.

“You okay, Icchi?” Ren looked up from where he had been leaning over Masato’s shoulder, pointing out a bit in the piano music, “You seem energetic.”

“A good night’s rest?” Otoya laughed, looking away nervously, to catch eyes with Tokiya, who was leaning against the wall, frowning a bit. This seemed awful hopeless, he figured. Habit dictated he went for his closer friends first, and seemingly habit had forced Tokiya into silence. Ah, well. “Nothing big, don’t look into it!”

Ren arched a brow, leaning forward a little, smiling mischievously, “Is that so? Let’s see what Ikki has to say, hm?” And off he went, standing up fully, and breezing around the nervous Otoya to confront Tokiya, who was surprised to see him coming. 

“I wish you wouldn’t antagonize him,” Masato sighed, looking a bit-was this how he looked when annoyed? Otoya wasn’t sure, usually he was closed off to him. “He’s going to let it go eventually, you know, he can’t be trusted with secrets.”

“What?”

Masato shot him a little, sharp look, that Otoya would have missed if his body hadn’t tensed up a little. Something told Otoya he knew that look meant he’d stepped on something. “I’m not saying Jinguji is bad, just that he has a big mouth. Ah, well, I suppose the responsibility is yours. I’m glad you’ve gotten better at seeing if he’s with me before you speak, anyway.”

“Uh, me too?” Otoya tried, brows knit together. He looked over at Tokiya, who was looking just as puzzled, and uncomfortable as Ren draped his arm around him, smiling playfully. “He’s kind of close, huh?”

“Mm?” Masato looked up, before shrugging. “I suppose. Doesn’t he usually treak Ittoki that way? He’s very familiar with most of Starish.”

Otoya didn’t like it. Not because he cared if Ren touched his body, but because Tokiya’s body was reacting negatively to it. Maybe that was because he knew Tokiya was going to hate being so friendly with Ren? Ugh, it was horrible. Otoya knew he was staring, openly, kind of grimacing. Why did this feeling feel familiar? Why couldn’t he place it? 

“Masa,” Otoya says, frowning deeply, “I hate it.”

The silence was sudden, and Masato stared at Otoya with a mix of confusion and thoughtfulness. Glancing back, Otoya was surprised by his expression, but Masato said nothing beyond, “Hate what?”

“That,” Otoya ground out, touching his stomach, glaring at them now. Ren had squeezed Tokiya’s shoulder, leaned in close, laughed breathily. It was strange because he had been on the other end of that-he knew it meant nothing, it was just Ren. That’s how he was, flirty, handsy, pleasant to chat with. No doubt he was teasing Tokiya about something Otoya had said the day before, or trying to figure out whatever it was he assumed had happened to them. So why did he feel like pulling Tokiya away and snapping at Ren to just back off?

“I see.” A pause, and then, Masato called out, “Jinguji, a moment, please?” 

At once the change was seen. Ren looked over, brows raised, before his whole face softened and he smiled a little. Without looking, he bid Tokiya farewell, and casually approached, smiling down at the seated Masato. 

“You called?”

Masato had noticed none of the change, and only smiled a bit in a friendly greeting before asking him some question about music. Well, that was interesting. Tokiya’s body must retain some emotions from when Tokiya was in it. Well, from usual, he supposed. The annoyance from seeing Ren all over his body did not pass. Tense, Otoya left the two, stretching out, trying to get back to normal.

“Ren is more affectionate than I imagined.”

Startled by the voice so close and low, Otoya looked up at Tokiya. It was so weird to see his own body looking down at him, he was struck by it for a moment and stared. More struck by the warmth in his chest and the desire to touch his own cheek. Man, what the hell.

“What did you feel?” Otoya asked, “Nothing, right?”  
Confused, Tokiya shook his head, “Yeah? I can’t imagine I’d feel much. Ren is nice. I just didn’t realize how close he got to you.”

Otoya felt a sharp pang, and his eyes glassed over. Glancing away quickly, he shrugged off the emotions. He wasn’t sure, exactly, what was happening. But he knew there were a lot of things he didn’t understand about switching places with Tokiya. Mainly where all these emotions were coming from. If he noticed how odd Otoya was behaving, Tokiya kept it to himself. Thankfully for them, they could handle practice just fine, even if they did end up doing each other’s parts a bit, and after they went to get away, quickly.

“Ichinose.”

Both boys halted. Tokiya looked up at Otoya. They held each other’s gaze for longer than necessary, and then turned in unison. Masato and Ren were there, Ren looking amused while Masato was now visibly annoyed. 

“Did you forget? We made plans.” Masato said, tilting his head.

“Oh right,” Tokiya said, and Otoya winced a bit. Oh, great. “We-you’re going to go into town to get some ink. You wanted to see the shrine and grab lunch.” 

Otoya looked down to find Tokiya staring up at him like ‘well go’. “Ah, but-”

“Are you canceling?” Masato asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Even if you cancel,” Ren drawled, his smile spreading. Otoya felt his guard go up and his body tense. “Ikki is mine for the day. See you later, Icchi, Hijirikawa.” 

One arm draped over Tokiya, they disappeared down the hall, Ren leaning in too close. Otoya watched them, seething. A clearing of his throat dragged Otoya’s attention to the patient man in front of him.

“Ah-Jinguji won’t do anything he doesn’t want.”

Otoya felt the air get sucked out from him, he stared at Masato with wide eyes, and thought if Masato was going to punch him in the gut it would be polite to warn him. He whispered, “What does he want?”

The shrug didn’t help the twisting in his gut. This was going to kill him. Actually, maybe he was actually dying. Yeah, that sounded reasonable. Otoya made a little noise in the back of his throat, a mix between a whine and a choke, and Masato looked concerned for the first time.

“Are you alright?” Masato asked, though he seemed to polite to demand to know just what the hell was going on. Though Otoya could sense his curiosity, he could see it clearly written on his face.

“No,” Otoya ground out, “I don’t want Ren near him. I want him away from him. Why?”

Masato frowned, and looked thoughtful for a moment. Finally he said quietly, “I imagine that’s normal for a crush. Isn’t it? I know-it isn’t very comfortable. But if you’re not the one he wants, well. Sometimes we just have to deal. It could ruin things for Starish if we told them-”

“Them?”

“Yes.”

“Uh, more? I need more. Who is them?”

Narrowing his eyes, Masato glanced around, “Ittoki an-”

Oh, no. Oh, no no. No, no, no. Otoya’s entire body stiffened immediately and he cried out, before Masato could get further, “I’m Otoya! I’m Otoya!” He covered his ears, eyes screwed shut, “Stop! Stop! I’m Otoya!” There was silence. Otoya didn’t open his eyes again, he just held his hands over his ears, eyes screwed shut, breathing hard. Not that he could hear anything over the roaring in his ears, anyway. Oh, god. Why hadn’t Tokiya warned him? That he knew such sensitive things about Masato’s personal life?! He had almost learned too much! Too much! It was too much! When he did finally open his eyes Masato had his arms crossed, frowning.

“Explain.”

“Uh, I don’t know. I woke up, and was in this body instead. I woke uh, myself? My body. I woke it up and it was actually Tokiya, see, uh it seems we swapped bodies?”

“Stop,” Masato held up his hand, closing his eyes with a sigh. He pulled his phone out, and a moment later Ren and Tokiya came back around the corner. “This is too much for me, Ittoki. Jinguji is more suited for this talk.”

“So you figured it out?” Ren called, grinning. Otoya felt a pinprick of annoyance by the way Ren still had his arm draped over Tokiya’s shoulders. “I was wondering how long it would take for you to notice it wasn’t Icchi.”

“How did you know?” Tokiya asked, looking surprised, “You called me Ikki.”

Laughing, Ren tilted his chin up to look into his eyes, “You shyed away from my touch, Icchi. He never has.” And then he winked, gaining an annoyed sort of growl from Otoya, low in his chest, entirely unbidden. Ren’s eyes flicked up to him, and he smiled slyly at him, “How are you doing over there, Ikki?”

“Excuse me.” Masato said, getting the attention of everyone, “Ittoki. What I said to you is secret, I’m sure you understand. I apologize I didn’t catch on earlier, Ichinose.” He bowed to Tokiya, and Tokiya sighed a bit.

“Why would you know, Hijirikawa? I don’t blame you. Your apology is accepted.”

Otoya was looking at the floor, frowning, “I won’t tell anyone, Masa.”

“Thank you.” Masato rightened himself, flipping his hair from his face, looking cooly at the boy. “Think about it before acting. That is the least you can do, since you lied to me.”

“Uh, yeah, I will.” Otoya twisted the edge of his shirt, looking anywhere except the other three. “Ren, can you let him go?”

Without asking why, Ren did as asked, saying in a purr, “As you wish, Ikki. So how did this happen?”

“So far we’re unsure. We woke up in each other’s body,” Tokiya said, taking a step from Ren and tapping his chin thoughtfully, “We haven’t been able to figure anything out yet. We thought you would think we were insane if we brought it up.”

Masato clucked his tongue, gaining attention, “Even I can see you are the other, now. You’re too different. It’s as obvious as if I and Jinguji woke up as each other. You should have told us to begin with, we could try to figure out what happened instead of living as usual.”

“Now we know,” Tokiya rolled a shoulder. “In any case, this is how it is. So hopefully it only lasts a few days, or rather, hopefully it’s temporary.”

“Yes,” Otoya said quietly, “I don’t like it. You feel too much, Toki.”

This admission got everyone’s attention, and everyone swiveled to look at the awkward boy. Ren was grinning now, looking at Masato with raised brows, which earned him a small nod. Oh, this was good! But Tokiya was truly the most shocked of them all, his brows practically disappeared into his hair and he sounded kind of high.

“What does that mean?”

“It’s just, uh-” Otoya wanted to blow it off. Tell them it was nothing. But, well, he was bad at lying. So with bright cheeks he sighed, “Uh. It seems like, like, some emotions are still here. Like, you know like muscle memory? Only emotions. They're overwhelming. I don't know how you handle them every day. I hate it.” he dragged his eyes up, to look Tokiya in the face. There was a pause of silence before he added, “I'm not mad, Toki.”

Tokiya, now pink as well, shook his head, “I don't imagine there's anything to be mad about? I don’t know what you're implying.”

“Jinguji,” Masato warned, his voice cutting through the group. The blonde touched his chest, feigning surprise, but the sly smirk was still on his face. However, to Otoya’s amusement, Ren did heed Masato’s warning and only rolled a shoulder. Whatever he knew was not going to be shared.

“Well, okay,” Otoya said, looking puzzled, “Let’s focus on just getting back into our own bodies.”

“What do you suggest?”

“It’s clearly magic,” Ren said, smiling, “Why not talk to our expert on magic?”

“What-Cecil? Where did he go?”

Together they wandered the mansion before breaking outdoors to head across the grounds to the gazebo where one could usually find whoever was missing. Strange, but true. Leading the way was Masato and Tokiya, quiet as they kept their eyes peeled for Cecil. Lagging behind, talking in low tones, were the other two boys. It didn’t seem the conversation was for their involvement. It was nice out, warm with a light breeze. Luckily for them, Cecil tended to make noise wherever he was, and his singing voice met them before they saw him lying spread out in a patch of sun.

He was sprawled, his arms held above his head, toying with the grass. Bare feet were gripping the grass, too, and he sang to himself while basking in a batch of sunlight. When Tokiya blocked the sun, Cecil’s eyes snapped open, and his face broke out in a big grin.

“Oh!” He sat up, looking delighted by all the boys, “Hi guys!” But the quiet and serious demeanors of his bandmates had him pause and then ask, “So, what’s the matter?”

“Well,” Otoya began, fiddling with his fingers. How to break this to him without sounding crazy?

“I’m Tokiya.”

That was one way.

“Oh!” Cecil smiled, seeming unphased, “Don’t worry! It’ll pass in a few days at most. The longest case was like, six days. So you’ll be back to normal soon. It’s unfortunately from me, sorry about that! It’s pretty common where I’m from. Anyway, don’t worry, it’ll clear up!”

“Is there a way to speed it up? Get back to normal quicker?” Tokiya demanded, frowning. 

Cecil shook his head, “No but-”

“You-this is your fault! Nobody wanted your stupid magic germs, Cecil!” Tokiya snapped, “Keep them to yourself!” And with that he turned around, storming towards the mansion, grumbling to himself. 

Otoya was surprised by Tokiya’s outburst, and glancing around he could see so was everyone else. Sheepishly he told Cecil, “He’s just cranky. I’m sorry. It’s really hard for us-uh-since we’re not used to this sort of thing. Can I ask you a question?” When Cecil, undisturbed, nodded, Otoya continued, “Can emotions like, stay with the body?”

“Oh sure! Emotions that are felt often, or deeply, and things like habits and really strong personality traits.” Cecil said, waving a hand, “Like let’s say you swapped with Camus-you would likely crave sweets and think everyone was below you, even though you didn’t really. Only his body will remember what it’s like. And you will naturally carry yourself a bit more like the body wants to be. Ren’s body will always be slightly loose, like it is now, even if Masato takes it over. Why?”

“Some of the emotions carried over.”

Ren and Masato exchanged a small glance, looking a mix of worried and (at least on Ren) amused. Ah, well, Otoya had to figure it out eventually. Better to rip the band-aid off, Ren figured.

“Then they’re strong or frequently felt,” Cecil told him cheerfully, “Are they pleasant?”

Otoya went red, staring down at the grass, shifting uncomfortably, “Yes.”

“That’s great! It’ll only be a few days until you’re back to normal, so don’t worry too much.”

“Thanks, Cecil,” Otoya said shyly, before turning towards the house, “I’m going to go find Tokiya. See you guys later!”

Following behind the sprinting Otoya, Ren put his hands in his pocket and turned to Masato with a grin. Masato, who knew Ren had enough encouragement for a lifetime in this one day, chose to ignore him. This, unfortunately, did not deter the man.

“So what secrets did you share with Ikki?”

“If I told you,” Masato said simply, “It would no longer be a secret.”

Ren considered this before sighing, rolling a shoulder. “So do you think that Icchi has a shot? I think he’ll come around.“

“I don’t know. Are you rooting for them?”

“Unrequited love is something I wish on no one.”

It was nightfall before Tokiya came back to the room, looking worn out and stressed. Otoya had been sitting, curled up on his own bed, sipping water and trying to watch a movie. When he glanced over when the door opened, he ignored the leap of his heart and the way he lit up when Tokiya’s eyes met his. Tokiya held his hand up and collapsed onto his own bed, pulling a blanket over him. Well, okay.

“Tokiya?”

A grunt followed by a gruff, “Not now, Otoya.”

“When?”

Tokiya sat up, scowling, “How about when we get back to normal?”

“That long?” Otoya’s eyes were wide, “Can’t we talk now?”

“What is there to say?” Tokiya demanded, “You know it all now, so why does it matter? There, you’ve got your conversation.”

Otoya frowned, “Don’t I get a say in this conversation? Usually confessions warrant a response, don’t they? And this is kind of what that is, right?” Tokiya ignored the way his stomach flipped, but only kind of nodded his response. “Okay, well. I need time to think about it-I’ve never-you’re so-” He exhaled, looking exasperated. “I didn’t think you-I just need time. It’s not a rejection.” He held his hands up, “I just need to think, okay?”

“That’s fair,” Tokiya said quietly, “Thank you, Otoya.”

“I don’t want to write this off. I can feel how sincere you are.” Otoya drew his knees up to himself, watching Tokiya intently, “How come you never said anything? If you felt this so often I think it might have been fair to tell me. I thought I might punch Ren.”

Tokiya laughed, suddenly, “Oh, when I get back I might do it! I didn’t know how close and familiar he gets with you until today. I didn’t tell you because it didn’t matter, you weren’t interested.” He looked up when Otoya stayed quiet, and was surprised to see Otoya looking fiercely annoyed. “I just mean-”

“What I’m interested and who I’m interested is up to me.”

“I know, Otoya. I just meant-”

Otoya cut him off, “So let me decide. We’re supposed to be friends, bandmates, you should have trusted me with this secret! You trusted Masa and Ren!”

“No, I trusted Hijirikawa. Ren overheard.” Tokiya crossed his arms, frowning, “And anyway, you know now. Sooner than I wanted. Not to mention without my permission or desire for you to know, just yet.”

Quiet enveloped the room, Otoya laying his head on his knees, Tokiya laying back down. Tokiya had begun to think Otoya fell asleep, so much time had passed, and he was almost asleep himself by the time Otoya spoke again.

“How can you stand it? I feel like I’m going crazy.” Otoya whispered, “I hate seeing you with other people, when you-I?-enter a room I’m in my heart jumps. It’s suffocating. How can you stand it? How can you stand not telling me, not having it reciprocated?”

Tokiya took a while to answer, before sighing softly, “It’s love. I love you more than I want you. If I told you, demanded your affection in return, it would only stress you out and maybe hurt you. I didn’t want to do that to you, Otoya. Take your time. Please, just consider it.”

“I am.”

Soon after they both fell asleep. In the morning they would find that they were back to their own bodies, but nothing was back to normal.


	3. Masato and Ren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masato and Ren swap bodies and Masato learns a lot about his roommate. Also the conclusion to Tokiya and Otoya only that's like, a fraction of this monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5200 words of nonsense. Ren's a moron and I love him Masato's a babe and my favorite. I'm a little obsessed with his hair and that shows.
> 
> On another note, I'm considering extending this to include Camus/Cecil and Reiji/Ranmaru. I don't really ship Cecil or Camus with anyone, but Camus is a bit savage and I love it. Also Ai is exempt. I like him quite a bit but there's an odd number of people. Unless I use someone twice? Oh, Syo....
> 
> Please enjoy this nonsense, my otp, the light of my life: Renmasa.

Three days had passed. Enough time, actually, that Ren had almost forgotten entirely the weird events between Otoya and Tokiya. Well, he would but they couldn’t seem to move on. Otoya avoided Tokiya, skirting around, leaving practice quickly, and taking turns crashing in Ren’s room or Syo’s room. When questioned he insisted he only needed time to consider it, since he hadn’t considered Tokiya before now. So they stopped asking, and every other night he or Masato let Otoya in and set him up on the couch for the night. So by day four, it was quite the shock when Ren woke up in the wrong bed, and the wrong body. Well.

“Jinguji.” 

Ren turned to look at him, startled when Masato’s blue hair swung in front of his eyes. Masato, as Ren, sat on the edge of Ren’s bed. To Ren’s amusement, he was stiff as could be, but Cecil was right: it looked sloppy and kind of relaxed anyway, even with his arms crossed.

“Ah,” Ren laughed, startled again by his voice now, “I think you are Jinguji, Jinguji.”

“Don’t play with me,” Masato scoffed, glaring pointedly at Ren. Ren shrugged and rolled out of the bed, winding his hand through his hair. “Or my hair. Don’t mess it up.”

“I wouldn’t dream of messing your hair up, Jinguji. Unless you ask very nicely.”

“Stop calling me that.”

Ren laughed again, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, reaching his arms over his head, stretching out and letting a sigh escape. “So, what would you like to do, then?”

“What do you mean?” Masato was staring, quite openly. There was something odd, he decided, in seeing your own body move. At least he could concede, finally, that he was quite attractive. “There is nothing to be done.”

“Do you want me to pretend to be you?”

“I don’t think you would fool anyone,” Masato said, frowning, “And I doubt I could engage with people as you do.”

“A compliment?” Ren asked, smiling. Masato frowned again, scoffing and turning away. “You’re right, anyway. They’ll know something’s wrong. And anyway, Ikki and Icchi were already like this, so I’m sure they will vouch for us if Shorty and Shinomi don’t believe us. Though I believe they will, once they see how you’re handling my body.”

“How I’m handli-look at yourself, Jinguji. Or, rather, look at me. You’re holding yourself poorly.” 

“I’m sure I’m only adding to your charm, Hijirikawa. Don’t you think?” He flipped his hair, smiling prettily at Masato. 

Much to Masato’s annoyance, he did have to admit it was nice to see himself so playful. Well, no, that wasn’t quite true. The thought came unbidden to him, and the way his stomach did a flip, he had a suspicion as to where it came from. Not enough for a full-fledged accusation, however, Masato only frowned and shook his head, Ren’s shaggy hair brushing against his neck and making him roll his shoulders up. It was odd being so loose, but he still didn’t like the brushing of Ren’s hair on his neck. 

“You can style your hair, yes?”

Ren, who had slipped into the bathroom, poked his head out, toothbrush in hand. “Hm?”

“I would like it if you put your hair up for me. Please.”

A quick nod, and Ren slipped back into the bathroom. When he emerged again, Masato had dressed in one of the more conservative outfits Ren owned. A soft sweater and some jeans, and all of Ren’s bracelets and necklaces laid on his dresser where he had discarded them the previous night. Clearly, Ren thought, Masato was not willing to dress the part. Ah, well. Masato was sitting on the edge of the bed, reading an article on his phone when Ren climbed up behind him. The dip of the bed didn’t give Masato enough warning before he felt Ren close behind him. Too close, actually, as his heart leapt up into his throat and he felt his cheeks color. No, he thought stubbornly, Ren’s cheeks were coloring. Ren’s heart was leaping. Ren’s stomach twisted up in knots. Ren’s body shoved a thought into his brain, whispering, take him. He jumped a bit when he felt fingers brush gently through his hair. Ren leaned down, asking quietly what he wanted his hair to look like. Ren’s hair to look like. Ren’s body shivered, demanding Masato, pushing him again, touch him, he’s right there, touch him, he’s so close.

“Hijirikawa?” Ren asked, the concern in his voice. Glancing over his shoulder, Ren took in the pink dusting over his nose, the way his breathing was a bit hard, and suddenly he remembered what Cecil had said. The body could remember emotions. His hands, wound up in Masato’s hair, stilled. For a moment they stared at each other, and finally Ren asked again, “What do you want your hair to look like?”

Masato’s voice was thick, “Off my neck.”

It only took a moment. Ren’s fingers were deft, even more so now that he had Masato’s long, elegant fingers. And then he moved away, electing to ignore entirely what had transpired. This seemed to be the smart move, as Masato also ignored it, choosing instead to tell Ren not to pick anything too revealing. Not that Ren would dream to do so now that he remembered his body, traitorous as it was, could tell Masato exactly how it made him feel. Instead he chose his favorite outfit of Masato’s, donning it quickly, coming out to see Masato look him over, an unreadable expression on his face. Ah, hopefully it wasn’t too much his favorite, and Masato was only assessing if he was dolled up too much. For a moment he stood before Masato, quiet and contemplative, before going for his jewelry. The familiar feeling of his bracelets on his wrist. 

“Jinguji?”

“Yeah, yeah, hold on.” Ren rolled up his sleeves while moving for Masato, smirking a bit, “Just trying to make you cooler. It’s hard.”

Masato gave him an annoyed look and shook his head, holding the door open for him. Together they made their way downstairs, waving hello to Ranmaru and Reiji, who were walking the opposite way. The room where breakfast was held was already half empty, leaving only Cecil and Syo, chatting excitedly over their food. Masato scooped up a melon bread and sat down, sitting as stiff as the body would allow, while Ren draped himself over Syo, smiling brightly at him.

“Masato?” Syo asked, freezing. “Are you okay?”

“I,” Masato answered across the table, “Am quite well, thank-you, Kurusu.”

Ren laughed, patting his shoulder, “I’m well too, shorty. How was breakfast? Sorry we’re late. The morning was a bit more unusual than we expected.”

“That is certainly one way to describe this morning.”

Syo and Cecil exchanged a small look before they spoke in unison:

“This happened to you guys, too?”  
“I should have mentioned it’s contagious.”

Opening his mouth to respond, Ren was halted by Masato calmly raising his hand. This drew the tables attention, and Ren watched quietly from his position melted into Syo’s side. Ren couldn’t decide if the warmth spreading through him was his own emotions or something left over. Perhaps Masato thought higher of him than he had thought he did. And yet none of that burning affection that afflicted Ren was present in this body. Though that made sense, too, because Ren figured everyone experienced love differently. Maybe warm affection was how Masato felt love which was different from the fire Ren felt, gently increasing in presence and strength until it consumed him. 

“I must ask a few things,” Masato said, his voice deep and silky, kind of sexy when he drawled out like that. Ren was amazed his own voice sounded so nice, and the warmth spread through him. “First, Cecil, if you knew it was contagious, you should have warned Jinguji and I. We have spent a considerable amount of time with both Ittoki and Ichinose. As for you, Kurusu, explain.”

Syo smiled sheepishly and said, “Natsuki and I woke up in each other’s body like five days ago. It was weird, so we asked Cecil if he knew anything. Well, turns out he did, so...but we didn’t want to tell anyone because we weren’t sure if you guys would believe us. Sorry. At least it’s temporary?”

“Oh, yes! Sorry, it slipped my mind before.” Cecil said happily, shrugging, “But it doesn’t matter cause you probably would have experienced it anyway! I mean, we all practice together.”

“Good point. We don’t blame you.” Ren ran his fingers in his hair, marveling at how soft and silky it felt around his fingers. “So don’t worry.”

“I wasn’t worried,” Cecil laughed, “It’s not my fault, anyway. I’ve got to go, Camus is waiting for me. Good luck! Be patient with each other!” And off he went, waving goodbye as he headed out.

“Sorry guys. I should have told you.”

“Not a problem, Shorty.” Ren drawled, smiling at his little friend. Syo looked at him quietly, looking amused.

“It’s weird to see Masato-or his body-acting so much like you, Ren.”

“Ah, yes, he is usually much more stiff.” Ren said playfully, looking over at Masato, who was glaring at him. “Hijirikawa, you need to loosen up.”

Masato had been staring again. That seemed to be a commonality in this body. Every moment he was around Ren, his eyes slid back to him, watching him. There was a reaction, somewhere, to something. What exactly was causing his heart to flutter was beyond him, but he watched Ren anyway. It must be the hair. Ren kept touching his hair, running his fingers in it, fingering the soft locks between his fingers. His breath hitched in his throat and he cleared it, looking down and away from Ren’s knowing look. So Ren wanted to play with his hair. Perhaps if Ren had told him something could have been arranged. Clearly these emotions were not Masato’s own, they were too strong and too focused on his own body. His quiet contemplation had Masato pretty zoned out and so when Ren addressed him, he was surprised and looked up, blinking.

Recovering, Masato scoffed, “I don’t care about that. Stop playing with my hair. You’re going to mess it up, make it dirty, just-keep your hands to yourself.”

Finally, Ren let go of Syo. For a moment he considered Masato, and finally he dragged both hands through his hair, scratching his scalp, tugging on the strands as he got to the ends. His eyes fluttered shut against his will and he sighed a little bit. Oh, so Masato had a thing for hair play. Good. Forgetting for a moment this was for Masato he dragged his hands down the back of his neck, leaning his head back to enjoy the sensation, before dragging his hand around to the front of his throat, and up to rub a thumb over his lips. So many months had passed where Ren imagined doing just this, only not in this body but his own. He was wrapped up in his fantasy for a moment, but now his eyes fluttered open and, blushing, glanced over. Masato, for the record, did not care much for the display. Not that it mattered as he realized the display was not for Masato, but for Ren’s body. As Ren continued his solo act, his body started heating up. Especially when he dragged his hands around, like he was enjoying his own touches, and the lips-Masato’s cheeks were flushed by the time Ren realized he was still watching, his stomach tight with apprehension. How many months had Ren ignored the desperation in his heart, begging him to just reach out and touch Masato?

“Enjoying the show, Hijirikawa?”

Arching a brow Masato replied coolly, “I am not. You are.”

“Care to elaborate?”

A pause, and both of them seemed to realize a few things all at once. Syo was watching them with puzzled eyes and, additionally, they were in public. Not to mention this was a very, very private conversation that likely neither of them really wanted to have. Then again, that seemed to be the common thread, Ren guessed, what with it forcing a confession from Tokiya, too. He had spent so long thinking he was so clever at disguising his emotions and the moment he got away from himself they were spilling out to Masato. Unfair, truly, but nothing he could do to stop it now. Not since the first thing he did was manage to rile his own body up, making Masato acutely aware of his feelings. Might as well enjoy having Masato’s attention for a few days since he figured after this was over Masato might avoid him. Although that didn’t sound right to him. Honestly, he wasn’t sure how Masato would handle knowing the way Ren felt about him and that was the real reason he hadn’t said anything yet. Rejection would be fine. Being ostracized, ruining Starish, making Masato’s life harder? Not so much. Masato’s eyes flicked to Syo, as if to tell Ren he wasn’t doing this in public. Wasn’t, Ren guessed, letting him down easy in front of their friends.

Syo cleared his throat, stood up, and turned away and left without another word. Both of them watched him before Ren kind of deflated over the table, chin in his palm as he watched Masato. Slowly, Masato finished his bread and then after a moment he spoke.

“Perhaps we can continue our conversation later.”

Ren frowned, “I’m not interested.”

“Aren’t you?” Masato asked, amusement filtering into his voice now. Ren looked up to see his own amused expression looking down at him. “Your body is begging to differ.” No reaction besides a small glance his way. “This is the second time today just being close to me has elicited a reaction from you, Jinguji.”

Ren looked unimpressed, raising his brows to show he wished Masato to continue with the train of thought. Ignoring it, Masato waited for Ren to speak instead. It was his body and his rules so Masato would follow however Ren wished to proceed. The air was thick between them, due in part to the obvious sexual attraction between the two. Well, it was obvious to Masato, who knew his own emotions as well as what Ren’s body demanded. So when Ren spoke, Masato was very much expecting a confession or perhaps the agreement to move in private to discuss.

“Attraction to the body,” Ren finally said, “Has nothing to do with attraction to the mind.”

And that was it, all Ren was willing to say on the matter. Even in Ren’s body Masato could hear the finality, the door closing on their conversation. Masato was going to get very good at ignoring emotions. The thing was, he felt passionately about things all the time, but it was a slow burn, building up over time until it pressed upon him to act. Ren’s emotions seemed to be white hot, sudden, overwhelming. Nothing could have prepared him for the body’s reaction to his rejection. It felt physical, a punch in the gut, and it seemed to be screaming at him to fix it, he can’t possibly mean ‘no’. But it wasn’t real. Masato wasn’t rejecting Ren, it was Ren rejecting a conversation. Trying to reason with his body was about as easy as reasoning with real Ren, but he was trying anyway. The silence between them turned uncomfortable, though Masato was oblivious as he urged his heart to calm down, it wasn’t real, they would talk and work it out. Just as hope squirmed it’s way into his heart, alleviating the pain, Ren spoke up.

“This has been fun,” Ren stood up, rolling his shoulders, trying to release the built up tension. “I’m going to go now.”

“Where are you going?” Masato asked.

“Out. A walk, maybe to the town, I don’t know. Just not here.” Just not with him. He wanted to get away, just for a little while. Just to get on his own to consider what a total idiot he was. Of course his emotions wouldn’t be hidden, not to the calm and cool Masato. And he’d gotten so good at ignoring them. Well, mostly, anyway, he did admit he still got the urge to run his fingers in Masato’s hair and once in awhile he got an overwhelming urge to shove him against a wall and help him loosen up.

Masato stood up, “No. You are in my body and I can’t allow you to ruin my name and reputation.”

“What exactly do you think I plan on doing?” Ren demanded, eyes lighting up with a challenge. Masato’s gaze met his, and it was strange for both of them to be on the other end. To be different heights, to see their own faces, passionate and jaw set as they were stubbornly ready to argue. “Sleep around?”

“I doubt that,” Masato said simply, “Since you don’t do that in your own body. No, I just think you will try to get revenge on me, for some perceived slight. Nothing outlandish, perhaps nothing permanent, but something embarrassing. As I’m sure you can understand, I cannot allow this to pass. You will forgive me if I stay by your side.”

“IWhat if I promise to behave?” 

“You lie.”

They glared at each other, the silence between them thick enough to cut with a knife. Ren understood where he was coming from and that was the most infuriating part. There was no reason Masato should trust him with his body at all let alone all day. Ren flexed his hands before groaning and consenting in a tight voice that fine, he would stay with him. Satisfied, Masato walked next to him as they headed out. 

The day was boring. Ren sat on the couch in their room, lounging, reading a magazine. After a quick argument, they agreed the safest place was the bedroom but it seemed that Ren was simply uninterested in talking with Masato. If Masato did say something, Ren ignore him, until finally Masato had settled down on the floor, reading a book in silence. With his back to Ren, Ren was finally allowed to do what he had wanted to do in the first place. Enjoy his new body, at least for a little while. Since there was no doubt now that Masato would turn him down immediately upon getting back to his own. Ren wound his fingers through his hair, letting the magazine rest in his lap. Leaning into his own touches, he let out an involuntary sigh, eyes fluttering shut yet again. Oh, it felt so nice, both to his body and his mind. So this was what it felt like to touch Masato’s hair-and this was how Masato would react if only he would let Ren get at him. Lost in himself, he didn’t notice Masato look up and watch him from his spot, twisting around to get a good look at Ren. He let one hand drop down his neck, pulling the shirt open just a bit to reveal his collarbone, while the other scratched at his scalp. Another soft sigh. 

Masato was on fire. That was the only explanation, that or Ren was a magician and could somehow function under the intense heat and pressure that seemed to be constantly shoving itself into his consciousness. Torture. Like they had a mind of their own, his hands flexed, yearning to go take over Ren’s exploration for him. It would be weird, Masato thought desperately, to kiss himself. It would be strange. Ren would be angry. Before he had a chance to even think it through, he had crossed the room, towering over Ren on the couch, breathing in little, barely controlled breaths.

“Jinguji.”

His eyes snapped open, hands stilled, and he parted his mouth to offer an explanation. Before either boy knew what was happening, Masato was covering his mouth with his own, swallowing his excuses and half-assed apologies. Ren was tense, overwhelmed, especially by the aching in his heart, spreading out slowly across his chest, and finally for the first time he noticed that the feelings of warmth and desire to remain close to Masato was not his own feelings, but leftover from Masato. It was deep, like a current in the ocean, so Ren hadn’t even noticed it flowing through him until this contact yanked his attention to it. And the neediness and desire flowed over him so suddenly, Ren was reeling. At first Ren didn’t reciprocate at all, eyes wide in surprise, a strange startling discovery to see his own face kissing him. So strange. But Masato was dragging his fingers in his hair, filling him with ripples of pleasure and warmth, and so Ren pressed up to meet him. They were both eager, a little too eager, as Masato beared down on Ren who cupped his cheek before dragging nails down his back, the shirt dulling any pain he might have caused. Masato grabbed his thigh, and in a moment he had positioned them, Ren sprawled out underneath him, Masato kneeling between his spread legs. Leaning back only a little, Masato looked him over, and even though it was strange looking down at himself, he could feel Ren’s body responding immediately, and that pushed him to continue. One hand of his was in Ren’s hair now, the other was on his outer thigh, holding his leg tight against his waist. Ren let out a low moan, leaning into the hand in his hair, while he pushed up Masato’s shirt, scratching at his back. It wasn’t fair, Masato decided at once, because Ren knew his own body, and knew what would gain a reaction. Before he could stop it, Masato was moaning, gripping Ren tightly, looking a little undone.

Stray hairs framed his face, he was a little red all over, and his lips were a bit swollen from Ren’s hungry kisses. Even though Ren found himself fairly attractive, he didn’t expect Masato’s body to react quite so much to seeing himself like that. Well, he could work with that. Smirking, Ren rolled his hips forward, creating friction between the two of them. Eyes blown wide, Masato choked back another moan, dropping forward, his head on Ren’s shoulder. Ren dragged his nails down his back again, with more pressure, and Masato arched into the touch. For a moment Ren thought he was going to be Masato’s complete undoing, until suddenly he felt teeth on his earlobe. Gently scraping followed by a soft moan, and Ren melted immediately, his breath catching in his throat, his eyes fluttering shut. Well, damn. 

Now it was a competition to see which boy could come out on top, which could make the other one break down and ask for it first, but they were nothing if not competitive and stubborn. How long, exactly, they were torturing the other was lost on them, but the sun had dipped below the horizon when they did glance outside again. Not that they cared, because they were having a good time (if frustrating). Ren was straddling Masato, his shirt unbuttoned, the sweater tossed to the side hours ago. Masato was staring up at him through hooded eyes, his shirt gone entirely, pants unbuttoned, hair falling in chunks from his ponytail now, hanging around his face. Ren had just started to grind their hips together, enjoying Masato’s gasping moans, when all of a sudden there was a knock on the door. They jolted, Masato swiveling to look at the door, Ren’s head snapped up to stare. Another knock, and Ren was jumping off his lap, buttoning his shirt hastily, pulling the sweater on, trying to fix his hair. Masato was pulling a t-shirt on, buttoning his pants, and then the door swung open. 

“Ren?” Otoya stepped into the room, looking relieved when he saw the other two. Ren was draped across a couch, magazine in his lap, while Masato was kneeling on the ground, trying to think of anything to get his pulse rate down. “I heard about what happened to you guys.”

Ren looked over, the blush on his cheeks evident still, “Oh, is that right, Ikki? Who told you?”

“Syo said you, well, he said you were having some problems adjusting.” Otoya crossed the room, dropping onto the couch next to Ren, smiling happily at him. “I’m sorry you’re going through all that but I’m so glad you guys seem to be doing better now!”

A snort from Masato gained both of their attention, but Ren only laughed gently and said, “Yes, we are. Are you getting along better with Icchi?”

Otoya immediately stiffened up and rubbed his arm, gnawing on his lip and looking at the ground. The other two exchanged a glance but Ren gently patted his head. Otoya sighed, “I don’t know. We haven’t talked. He’s been really nice, he hasn’t pushed me...he said he wouldn’t but I thought he would have asked me again for an answer by now.”

“Do you want him to?” Masato asked, leaning forward a little.

“Well, yes.” Otoya blushed a little, looking unsure, “I don’t know how to bring it up. Just walk in and say ‘Hi remember how you’re super in love with me? I do! And I love, you, too!’ I just think it’s so awkward. All of it is awkward. How do I even approach him?”

“I imagine you could walk in and say exactly that.”

“It should be more romantic,” Ren cut in, “Icchi laid himself out to you, however inadvertently. What about flowers? Candlelight? A passionate confession followed by asking him to forgive you for taking so long to come to terms with yourself?”

Masato scoffed, “And you’re so romantic, Jinguji?”

“In normal circumstances, sure.”

“Somehow I doubt that.”

“Hijirikawa,” Ren said seriously, “If I had my way, I would be quite the romantic. Unfortunately, sometimes circumstances change situations.” The boys shared a heated look, until Masato glanced away, clearing his throat. Ren turned back to a watchful Otoya, who was looking between them with the beginning of understanding in his face. “Ikki. Go talk to him, use your words, tell him you like him. He’ll be delighted, really.”

“I’m worried he’ll change his mind.”  
“Impossible,” Masato put in, “He’s been in love with your for a long time, Ittoki. There is no way he would deny you, now. Not after you’ve felt how he feels for you. It’s intoxicating to truly understand someone’s emotions, let alone feel them, when they’re all for you.” A pause before he hastily added, looking away again, “I imagine, anyway.”

Otoya’s little face turned from Masato to Ren, finally taking in the way both were flushed, the way their hair was messed up, the messy clothing, the discarded and moved pillows from the couch. Jumping off the couch, eyes wide, blushing himself he said, “Oh. oh.” He moved for the door quickly, glancing back just to see a red Masato and a smirking Ren, and added, “Thanks for your help, I won’t-I’m going to-I’m not coming back here tonight so, uh-” and then he ran into the hall, slamming the door behind him.

“Smooth.”

“Shut up.”

 

Their room was immaculate. It usually was, since Tokiya preferred things in their proper place. To help their relationship, Otoya had maintained his side of the room as perfectly as he could to help Tokiya feel at ease. So when he did finally go back to their room that night, for the first night since the bodyswap, he wasn’t surprised to see everything clean. Tokiya cleaned when he was anxious, or angry, or wanted to get away from something. Otoya was staring at a note on his desk when Tokiya came in. Their eyes met briefly before they glanced away, blushing.

“Otoya, you came home.”

“Yes,” Otoya’s voice came out a whisper and he cleared his throat, “Yes. I’m sorry it took so long.”

Tokiya shook his head, shutting the door, “It doesn’t matter how long it took. I wanted you to take your time.”

“I decided a few days ago. It just-I didn’t know what to say.” Otoya didn’t notice the way Tokiya’s face fell, the way his shoulders dropped, the sharp pain that flashed across his face before he could push it down. 

“It’s okay, Otoya. I won’t be mad at you, or upset with you.”

Otoya took in a shuddering breath, tugging at the edge of his shirt. His voice quivered as he spoke, “I-I-Please be patient with me. It’s new, and scary, and I’ve never-never with another guy-with you-Toki, please just go slow.”

“How slow?” Tokiya asked gently, taking a step towards him, “I’ll go as slow as you want, Otoya. I just need to know the rules, okay? I’m not mad. I’m not asking you for more. Tell me what your limits are.”

Otoya looked up at him now, unsure and red in his face, “I don’t know, just don’t think-I want to go on a date first.”

“That’s doable.”

“A movie? Lunch?”

“Sounds good,” Tokiya stopped right in front of Otoya, too close for it to be just friendly, “Can I touch you?” When he nodded, Tokiya gently touched his chin, pulling him to look him in his eyes. “Can I kiss you?” 

“Slow,” Otoya breathed, eyes hooded, “Yes. But slow, Toki, I trust you.”

Tokiya leaned down, brushing his lips against Otoya, soft and gentle, just the briefest of touches before he let him go, smiling at how pink Otoya was now. Luckily for them both, Tokiya had a steel will, because with the face Otoya was making now, he was aching to keep going. 

“How about we do lunch tomorrow, and go see a movie after? I’ll buy you candy at the theater.” Tokiya said gently, touching his cheek. That had the affect he wanted, Otoya’s eyes lit up suddenly and his face broke into a grin.

“Really?” Otoya asked, “That would be great! Okay!” Tokiya trailed his fingers gently over Otoya’s cheek, down his jaw, and Otoya continued, “Hey you know what?”

A hum from Tokiya showed he was listening, even as he pressed a soft kiss to Otoya’s cheek, watching the blush reappear. 

“Masa and Ren were-uh-intimate I went over there just now.”

Tokiya jerked back, looking surprised, “Really?”

“Yeah but that’s not the weird part! They uh, have the cold or whatever! So Masa is in Ren’s body and kissing himself!”

“That is really weird. I wonder why they didn’t just wait?”

Otoya laughed, “Masa let it spill he likes feeling what Ren feels for him, I guess! But I don’t think-I mean I think I interrupted more than just kisses.” Tokiya pulled a face and Otoya pressed, “Ren’s shirt was messed up under his sweater, buttoned wrong. And Masa’s hair was undone.”  
“At least we waited until things were normal, again.” Tokiya said, looking amused. “I wonder if Ren will ever let him forget that he made out with himself.”

“I don’t think Masa minds, really. I think they’re flirting when they argue.” Otoya grinned, “I think Masa likes it.”

Tokiya smiled back, “Yes, I think you’re right. Hey, you know, I saw Ryuya in a dress earlier today.”

Otoya laughed, looking surprised when Tokiya pressed another kiss to his mouth, cutting it short. Tokiya only smiled back, stroking his cheek, and Otoya wrapped him up in a hug, relaxing for the first time in days. Now things were back to normal. No, better than normal.


End file.
